Invincible
by OneManShow
Summary: We all know about Dallas Winston. We all know how he died. But what about before? What about the reckless teen?A songfic inspired by My Chemical Romance's House Of Wolves.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the novel The Outsiders by S.E. Hinton or the song "House of Wolves" by My Chemical Romance. (But wouldn't it be the coolest if I did?!) I am not making any profit off of it. Please enjoy.**

_Well, I know a thing about contrition,_

_Because I got enough to spare._

The impact from the punch made him stumble backwards. A smile curved around his lips as he reached up to wipe the blood off of his brow that had started to drip down his face. His tongue lashed out at some that had escaped and dripped down to his chin. The tow-headed teen looked surreal, like he was from a carefully choreographed action movie. He took a last drink of his beer before draining it and smashing the end against the streetlight next to him. His smirk twisted around his face, dancing menacingly.

_And I'll be granting your permission,_

_'Cause you haven't got a prayer._

"Say your prayers," He cracked his knuckles, "And hope to _God _that they're answered." He smiled as his slightly intoxicated opponent stumbled backward away from him.

"H-hey. C-c'mon now….I was just kidding around. Didn't mean all those things I said. I'm wasted."

"I know," Dallas Winston said, "I'm doing this just for fun."

_Well I said hey, hey hallelujah,_

_I'm gonna come on sing the praise._

Most people winced at the sound of bones cracking on impact. Dallas laughed at it. He thrived on causing people pain - physically or emotionally. He didn't mind if he was a little sore himself the next day. Dallas couldn't get hurt. Nothing could touch him. When you were tough like Dallas Winston, you were invincible.

_And let the spirit come on through ya,_

_We got innocence for days!_

"Stupid kid," the man spat out blood after Dally knocked his tooth loose, "Kids used to be kids. Innocent. Naïve."

Dallas' smile turned wretched and tainted, but still dangerous. "I lost my innocence the day before I was born."

Cocking his head to the side slightly, the drunken man contemplated trying to run. He figured the odds were against him, however, being as smashed as he was. He was thinking quite clearly considering his status.

"I don't believe it," he said slowly, "Everyone's innocent as a kid."

Dally laughed. It seemed to echo and burn throughout the man's ears, "Maybe. But I don't think I'm a kid no more."

_Well, I think I'm gonna burn in hell,_

_Everybody burn the house right down._

"Can't argue with that," the man said, studying Dally's hard stance, "How many days do you think until God takes you into his fiery wrath of eternal doom?"

"Eleven days," Dally said, shoving the drunk over and kicking him in the side.

_And say_

_What I wanna say_

_Tell me I'm an angel,_

_Take this to my grave._

_Tell me I'm a bad man,_

_Kick me like a stray._

_Tell me I'm an angel,_

_Take this to my grave._

Soon, the man stopped moving. He made no try to defend himself or to continue trying to talk his way out of it.

"Um…" Dally said, nudging him with his foot lightly instead of painfully, "Hey….wake up." He ran a hand through his hair, remaining composed. Dallas Winston never lost his cool.

_(S-I-N, I S-I-N_

_S-I-N, I S-I-N_

_S-I-N, I S-I-N_

_S-I-N, I S-I-N)_

He was still breathing. Dally grabbed the man by the front of his shirt and saw the back of his head was bleeding intensely. He situated him over his shoulder awkwardly, trying not to get any blood on him. He started at a slow walk, limping along carrying a man about equal his weight or more.

_You play ring around the ambulance,_

_Well like you never gave a care._

He seemed to let out a moan when Dally dropped him in front of the hospital. His body crumpled to the ground when Dally released him. Dally didn't take any time to stretch and revel in his newly found freedom from an uncomfortable weight on his shoulders. He merely got out of there as fast as he could.

_So get the choir boys around you,_

_It's a compliment, I swear._

_And I said, ashes to ashes, we all fall down,_

"Fuck," Dally mumbled quietly, brushing aside some twigs that were poking him in the side. He was watching the hospital from the bushes. He was getting impatient. No one was coming. Stupid hospital people. Here he was, trying to be a nice guy and not just let someone bleed to death, and something had to be screwed up.

_I wanna hear you sing the praise,_

_I said, ashes to ashes, we all fall down,_

_We got innocence for days!_

He didn't have time. He had to be back at Buck's in a half hour. He turned from the scene without a bat of an eye and started away. He figured someone would come along eventually, and it just wasn't his problem anymore. He shuffled off over to Buck's.

_Well, I think I'm gonna burn in hell,_

_Everybody burn the house right down._

Bursting through the door, Dally felt like everyone was staring at him. He was at his prime moment. In fact, only one or two people had looked his way. He strolled in past the doorway and looked around. Finally, he spotted good old Buck. He walked over to the wannabe-cowboy and punched him not-so-lightly on the shoulder.

"Hey," Buck said, "Mindy's upstairs."

Dally nodded and grinned a thanks before going up the aforementioned staircase with delight shining in his eyes and hunger in his smile.

_And say_

_What I wanna say_

_Tell me I'm an angel,_

_Take this to my grave._

_Tell me I'm a bad man,_

_Kick me like a stray._

_Tell me I'm an angel,_

_Take this to my grave._

"Hey babe," Mindy said, grinning from ear-to-ear when Dally slid the door open, "Long time no-see."

"Tell me about it. It felt like forever," Dally said, sitting down on the bed next to her.

"Where you off being bad?" Mindy asked, raising her petite eyebrows until they reached the edge of her face.

"Maybe," Dally said, running his hand down the side of her face, "You'd better teach me a lesson."

_You better run like the devil,_

_'Cause they're never gonna leave you alone!_

A loud firecracker sound caused Dally to jolt away from the kiss.

"What?" Asked Mindy impatiently, obviously used to the noise that occurred at Buck's place.

"Sounded like a gun," Dally said, looking at the door as if he expected a mass murderer to burst through it at any moment.

"You're being paranoid," Mindy said, smiling slightly, and trying to kiss him again.

"Shut up for a second!" Dally hushed her, pushing her away from him. Mindy let out a harrumph of disappointment and crossed her arms across her chest.

Dally stood up off of the bed and grabbed his shirt off of the floor. He tip-toed over to the door and peaked around the corner of it. He then walked to the stairs and crouched down, looking down at the first floor.

_You better hide up in the alley,_

_'Cause they're never gonna find you a home!_

"Look, I told you he ain't here!" Buck spat impatiently, "God. SEARCH THE WHOLE GODDAMN HOUSE IF YOU'D LIKE!" He shouted, most likely for Dally's benefit.

"We'll find Dallas Winston with or without your help," The policeman spat, "We know he was responsible for the beating that that banker that we found in front of the hospital took."

Dally smiled to himself as his heart started beating rapidly. He went back up the stairs into the room with Mindy. He grabbed his jacket and put it on before kissing Mindy forcefully on the lips.

"I have to go. Don't tell Sylvia we was here," Dally said.

He opened the window and clambered out of it awkwardly, and then jumped down to the first level of ground, leaving Mindy with her salty tears of despair.

_And as the blood runs down the walls,_

_You see me creepin' up these halls._

"Fuck!"

Dally had landed in bushes, his foot awkwardly twisted around. He rolled out onto the ground. Without taking any moments to catch his breath, he pushed himself up and limped off as fast as he could.

_I've been a bad motherfucker_

_Tell your sister I'm another_

_Go! Go! Go!_

Dally could hardly run. His crumpled foot shied from the ground every time he tried to run on it. His only other option was to limp, or to try running on one foot. Instead, he created a third option by breaking the window of an abandoned pick-up truck and hotwiring it to go.

He sped off into the night, the dim headlights only illuminating a half-second before him. He felt like he could hear sirens. He kept turning around, almost nervously, before continuing on his grand theft auto adventure.

_And I said, say,_

_What I wanna say_

_Tell me I'm an angel,_

_Take this to my grave._

_Tell me I'm a bad man,_

_Kick me like a stray._

_Tell me I'm an angel,_

_Take this to my grave._

"Fuck," Dally repeated, as he was hit with the realization that this time he _was_ hearing sirens. He couldn't get out of the car. Only stupid idiots tried to get out of their car and run for it.

_BANG!_

Without warning the car started skidding and sliding around the street. He started cussing black and blue. They had shot at his tire, and hit their target.

_BANG!_

He stopped moving completely. Before he could regain control of himself, he was being jerked out of the seat. He was then punched in the jaw, his lip getting cut on his teeth. He was being pushed headfirst into the dirt, and then he felt the tightening suffocation of cold, metal handcuffs being wrapped around his wrists.

They didn't read him his rights.

They didn't offer him a lawyer.

They merely dragged him up and into the squad car and drove him back to the police station in silence.

They still didn't read him his rights.

Because he was Dallas Winston.

They still didn't offer him a lawyer.

Because he was Dallas Winston.

And who would take his case?

A police officer got so close into Dally's face that he could see every single sweat drop drip down his plump, red face. He was slapped sideways.

"Give it to me straight! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO NEARLY BEAT THAT MAN TO DEATH!"

Dally took a deep breath and then shrugged, "I don't know what you're talking about…Sir." He added the "sir" with bitterness and a mockful tone.

He was slapped again.

_Tell me I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad man._

_Tell me I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad man._

_Tell me I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad man._

_Tell me I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad man._

_So get up!_

_So get out!_

_S-I-N, I S-I-N!_

But Dally didn't mind. He couldn't get hurt. Nothing could touch him. When you were tough like Dallas Winston, you were invincible.

**Author's Note: That turned out to be a bit longer than I'd originally meant it to be. Xx; Thanks for sticking with me. - This is my first piece of fanfiction in a while, so I hope it was good, I am a bit rusty. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
